System Shikon
by Natsumiii
Summary: In this modern day era, the government created a school that is called Shikon University, where all the races (including demons) can learn to exterminate the evil demons. But the true mission is to prepare the students to fight Naraku, the ultimate beast that destroys life. He has been reborn again and can Inuyasha be able to defeat Naraku just like his father did once before?


**Natsumiii**: This story takes place in modern day era setting, similar to our time. I hope you will enjoy this tale.

_Italics = thoughts, flashbacks_

:: = text message / email / anything on a digital screen

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

Today marks the anniversary of the law has been passed in Japan 150 years ago. The law stating that higher class/rank demons (ones who are much human-like/shape shift) are persons. They no longer hide and they live as a part of this society. Of course the same crime laws for humans apply to the supernatural as well. But since the law was passed, a flood of evil demons who were rejected from society (due to not looking human-like at all) tried to ruin the peace among humans and demons. No one could source where these evil demons are from, so Japan could not ban demons in society again due to the fact not all demons were at all evil. This had caused the inevitable war between humans and demons for decades.

As time went on, all the evil demons merged into one powerful demon known as Naraku. This powerful being can shape shift into many forms to gain more power by absorbing dark energy. It's main target was to become the ultimate beast. However, the only way to become the beast was to consume the corrupted soul of priestesses. They wield the most powers and in the bloodline, they have the fastest reincarnation time when they perish. Her soul must be immensely dark for Naraku to use it. With that darkness Naraku can make the reincarnation ability into immortality when he consumes the _right_ soul.

Fast forward to 30 years ago, Naraku had finally obtained enough power to cause immense destruction to Japan. The demons and humans ended their fighting, and have worked to together to defeat Naraku. It was then that the 3 heroes of that time have defeated the beast. The first hero was a powerful demon known as Inu no Taisho from the great dog demon clan. The second was a young priest from a wealthy clan called Higurashi. The third was a human demon exterminator, Taijiya. Since Naraku's defeat, Japan lived happy calm years. Higurashi became a powerful influential corporation partnered with Taijiya, who had a devotion to making advance technology to kill evil demons. Inu no Taisho's clan was proven to be the strongest among demons.

Unfortunately just a few years after, it was soon discovered that Naraku had been reborn. He quickly became what he was back then. Only to wreak havoc once more. It was learned over time, that Naraku comes back as different forms once his body was destroyed. He is weak for a long time, years, until he regains strength and absorb more darkness to be very dangerous. No one could figure out how, who or what becomes Naraku after the destruction of his body.

Over the course of years, the government created a school that is called Shikon University, where all the races including demons can learn to exterminate the evil demons. But the true mission is to prepare the students to fight Naraku, as well as stopping the seemingly endless cycle of the beast returning.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter I: The Heiress-<strong>

It had been 20 years since the last defeat of Naraku. The trees were changing in color. It was change in season, but it was also a change for the people in the Higurashi household. In their large acreage, people were busy setting things up for the eldest daughter to leave for university. The raven-haired heiress walked past the shrine in her yard and came to a subtle stop. Her eyes gazed into the shrine and she quickly gave a prayer.

"Heeey Kagome~ you are going to be late!"

"Coming!" Kagome rushed towards mother. Her mother quickly handed her luggage and gave her a tight embrace. She gave a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"You be careful okay? Don't hesitate to give us a call." her mother smiled. She walked Kagome to the door and signaled the maids to help her out. Kagome was then let out by one of the guards and showed her to the car.

It was 4 hour drive and about two blocks before reaching university grounds, the car slowed down and she watched the other students enter the gates. The place was quite large and had a beautiful landscape. It had many buildings and one of them has a large sphere shape to it. Kagome knew that it was a training ground. The car then came to a complete stop and she quickly got out of it. The bodyguard handed her the luggage and left. Feeling a bit intimidated, she looked at her pink cellphone and her mind was clouded with thoughts.

_'Man, I sure hope I make at least ONE friend here... this place seems so up tight...'_

_-Flashback-_

_ It was dinner time and the Higurashi family had gathered together in the large dining room to eat. Grandpa was sitting there with excitement which caught Kagome's eyes._

_ "Uhh, gramps what are you so happy about?" she asked. Her mother stopped eating and smiled towards Kagome._

_ "You have been accepted into the private university of Shikon U." answered the mother. Kagome dropped her chopsticks and her eyes widen. She didn't know whether or not to feel happy or horrified. At the moment, she felt nervous._

_ "Eh hehe.. yay..." she expressed shyly. Grandpa Higurashi stood up with arms crossed, standing proud._

_ "Now you will meet others that have powers such as yourself! AND have the best of the best education in Japan!" he proclaimed. "BUT remember to pray at the shrine and carry these sutras! It will protect you if the new guardian cannot!" Kagome picked up her chopsticks and just nodded in agreement. "Alright. Kagome, you must remember to focus on training, focus on becoming stronger." _

_ "Remember to not let anyone know who you are. You are-"_

** BEEP BEEP**

The alarm on her phone has rung and Kagome noticed she was alone outside.

"AHHHH I better go!"

Moments later inside the locker room, students were rushing to get their things and head to class. After a brief rush, two male students were still behind.

"Hey Inuyasha, how was your family visit?" one male asked. He wore amethyst colored gloves that only revealed the top portion of his fingers. The guy had short dark hair with a small pony tail at the back of his neck.

"None of ya business Miroku." Inuyasha said roughly. He quickly put on his brown leather jacket over his red hoodie and slammed the locker shut.

"I'm guessing it went reeeal bad..." noted Miroku. Before he could say anything else, his mind went blank and his eyes were locked onto the new girl as she walked in the room. He nudged his close friend as he watched her. "Hey Inuyasha, do you know her?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha pushed his bangs back with his hand and looked at the girl. As the eyes started to focus on her, his breathing had suddenly stopped. An uncomfortable feeling in his stomach came on. _'She... is she...? No somethings off.' _He could sense that this girl was no ordinary girl's eyes met with his and Inuyasha quickly jolted to face another direction. _'Shit...this is awkward...' _He could hear her footsteps getting closer and he slowly looked towards her with just his eyes.

"Um, can I help you with something?" she asked. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied, still not facing her. His was heart pounding hard in his chest. Miroku on the other hand flashed a smile.

"So are you new here?" Miroku questioned. "Oh, my name is Miroku, and this guy over here is Inuyasha." Kagome scanned at the two with her eyes. She couldn't help but notice how much Inuyasha stood out. He had long silver hair with a red bandana on. She could sense something was hidden under it. With her eyes focusing on his head, she noticed shapes of pointy dog ears under it. A strange sensation over came her as if it was the feeling of vertigo.

_'This feeling... Am I scared? No.. this isn't the feeling of fear..'_ She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Yeah, it's my first day here. My name is Kagome, nice to meet you!" She bowed her head down and had a sweet smile on her face. She couldn't help but notice Inuyasha was giving her the cold shoulder. '_This isn't the feeling of attraction either...ew.'_ Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to mentally shake off this feeling.

_ 'Kagome? So she isn't Kikyo... They almost look alike.' _Inuyasha's breathing went back to normal and he turned to face the eyes narrowed down on her._ "_Don't you need to be somewhere?" He barked.

"You don't have to be so hostile..." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha's ears twitched under his bandana and turn away from her.

"Keh, get lost."

Kagome was taken back by that statement. She couldn't believe how unfriendly this fellow was. Miroku, who sensed the tension between those two, decided to intervene.

"Ah, Kagome. He's just not used to women. Let me walk you to your class." he chimed in with a pure innocent smile on his face.

"Not used to woman is right! Stares at me and then tries to act all cool. What a creep!" she mocked as she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears and his left eye were twitching more so now. He angrily opened his mouth in a way to show off his fangs.

"What the hell are you—UGH"

Miroku gutted Inuyasha with his elbow and lead Kagome out of the locker room. He turned to see Inuyasha who was intensely glaring at him. He mouthed the words _'Get to class' _to Inuyasha. In return Miroku received the middle finger from his punk friend.

Miroku and Kagome walked down the hallway and headed up the stairway. She kept her distance from him and just stared down at the ground as they were walking. Miroku, itching to break the silence, suddenly stopped and faced Kagome.

"You are a priestess aren't you?" he smirked.

She looked up to face Miroku and blinked in surprise by the sudden question.

"How-"

"I am training to be a monk and I can sense your powers. Other might notice it too." he interrupted as he smiled in confidence. _'I bet Inuyasha sensed it too...' _

He continued walking up the stairs and Kagome followed.

"Is that why you and your friend was staring at me?" she asked. There was long pause after her question. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Miroku turn to face her and grinned.

"It actually cause your veeeery pretty." he replied. _'aaaand you look like a particular priestess, but lets not get into that...'_

Kagome blushed slightly and gave a light laugh. "Thank you."

"Now, give me your number so we can meet later for lunch? I can introduce you to others like us." He pulled out his sapphire colored cellphone and they exchanged numbers.

After what seemed to be the longest walk of her life, they finally reach her classroom. Miroku waved goodbye and Kagome stepped into the instructor had brought her to the front of the class introduced her. Everyone was very disinterested about it, so she quickly went to her desk and opened her text book. Visions of the conversation she had earlier with Miroku came into mind.

_ 'He seems like a nice guy... a monk huh.' _

She sighed aloud and twirled her pen around in her hand. Kagome slumped into her desk and just focused on listening to the lecture on economics.

10 minutes passed by and there was sudden interruption from the doorway. The girls in the class started to gossip and some got excitedly got up.

"How nice of you to join us finally." said the instructor.

Finally noticing the commotion going on, Kagome looked at the doorway and her eyes widened.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha spouted as he walked through the doorway. He made his way to his seat and sat in the desk right by Kagome. _'Well, well. You're in this class too.'_

"Oh what the hell! The new girl gets to be next him!" A student blurted.

"Settle down!" shouted the instructor. Everyone scrambled to sit back down and the instructor continued to give his lecture.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and noticed his red bandana was gone. She gazed upon his exposed dog ears and saw one twitched. _'Wow... So he __**is**__ a demon... Those ears look so soft. I wish I could... touch em.'_ As Inuyasha turned his head in her direction, she hid her head behind her text book trying to avoid eye contact with him. She then felt his eyes burning into her. _'Ahhhhhhhhh he saw me. Now __**I'M **__the creep! Look away, look away!'_

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment but then quickly faced the blackboard. His nose twitched and he placed his hand over it. _'This god damn scent... it's making me dizzy. It's so sweet... and it smells almost like __**her**__.' _His eyes then trailed back to see Kagome. _'Ugh this is her scent isn't it.' _He shook his head then stared blankly at his desk in despair, eyes widened._ 'God fucking dammit, I've already learned her scent...' _His eyes narrowed down and focused on his desk.

"So annoying." he growled quietly, while pinching his nose closed.

Kagome heard him, and she slowly placed her textbook down to look at Inuyasha. She noticed how distraught he looked as he held his nose. Kagome could feel her blood boiling inside and it's rushing to her cheeks. She glared at him intensely. _'He better not be acting like this 'cause of me...' _He noticed her looking at him. He narrowed his eyes are her and mouthed the words _'you stink' _ while still pinching his nose. _'THAT confirms it!' _ She was down right pissed off but she returned to facing the blackboard. She calmly steady her breathing and decided to ignore Inuyasha. _'This jerk... I won't let him get on my nerves..'_

Time has passed, and it was now lunch break. Inuyasha had dashed out of the classroom without a single glance at Kagome. She noticed his hasty exit and started to gather all her things together. She reached into her bag and noticed her cellphone flashing. She picked it up and saw a text.

:: Miroku: Hey let's meet at the locker room ::

Kagome quickly stepped out of the classroom but as soon as she did, her phone rang.

"Ah Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sound of this familiar voice.

"Sango-chan! How are you?!" replied Kagome.

"I am going well~ Hey listen, I'm at Shikon U!"

Upon hearing the news, Kagome excitedly headed downstairs towards the main entrance.

"So am I! Where are you?" she asked.

"Just at the main entrance! I also brought your new guardian! See you sooon~" With that, Sango hung up and Kagome quickly texted Miroku.

:: Kagome: Hey, can't meet you right now. Something came up. Sorry! （｡ _ ｡） ::

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting on top of a tree outside the main entrance and took in a breath of fresh air. _'PHEW... good ol' fresh air. I thought I was starting to lose my mind..'_ He began to day dream and saw a long dark haired maiden with striking brown eyes. _'Kikyo...' _The heart in his chest pounded and the maiden's features had changed sightly; it was Kagome. _'Why... why does she look like __**her**__?' _He gave a short growl and the women in front of him started to fade away. Inuyasha continued to sit there with his eyes closed thinking back to his family visit the other day.

_-Flashback-_

_ Inuyasha had arrived at the mansion and was welcomed by the demon servants. He was lead to the main conference room and saw his older half-brother immersed in his paper work. His eyes scanned the room and he slowly walked towards the desk._

_ "Stop hanyou (half-demon). Have a seat right there." his brother instructed. An office chair had appeared from behind Inuyasha and he simply sat down. He glared at his brother, already ticked off._

_ "Whataya want." Inuyasha grumbled. _

_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes concealing his annoyance. He threw an envelope at Inuyasha and huffed._

_ "Father's message to you."_

_ "Couldn't make it to another family dinner huh..." Inuyasha growled sightly and teared open the envelope with his claws. His eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_ "Congratulations, you're the chosen protector." scoffed Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes to see a very distraught hanyou. To his amusement, he grinned slightly. _

_ "What the fuck does this mean?!" Inuyasha shouted. "This is a joke." He stood up and crumpled the paper in anger._

_ Jaken, Sesshomaru's butler opened the door and allowed Inu no Tai sho (Dog General) in. Sesshomaru stood up and bowed slightly to greet his father. Inuyasha just stood in place with his arms crossed._

_ "Sesshomaru, I need to speak to Inuyasha privately." _

_ With that, Sesshomaru left chuckling quietly, Jaken soon followed. Inuyasha glared at his father, wanting answers. His expression soon changed back to a rough smirk._

_ "Keh, guess you came in time for the family dinner after all." he jeered._

_ "Inuyasha, I knew you would be upset. So I decided to personally come to see you in the end. You do know I am running out of time..." his father sighed. Those words hit Inuyasha hard, how dare he forget his father's illness? His father looked fine from the exterior, but he is plagued with the cursive miasma poison from his last battle with Naraku 20 years ago. Because Inu Taisho is a very powerful demon, he was able to prolong his death for so long. But now, it's only a matter of time before the poison fully travels to his heart. _

_ "I need you to do this for me."_

_ "What, babysitting humans?!" Inuyasha spat out._

_ "You're starting to sound like Sesshomaru." laughed the general. His tone became serious soon-after. "But that's why I cannot trust Sesshomaru with this task. Inuyasha please, the Higurashi clan isn't as strong as my comrade was, they need help."_

_ Inuyasha noted the tone in his father's voice and sat down quietly. With his arms crossed, he was willing to hear his father out._

_ "The heiress is our hope of ending the cycle of Naraku. Someone will be introducing you to her in Shikon University next week."_

_ Inuyasha felt a lump in this throat. He somehow felt mixed feelings of guilt and nervousness._

_ "I don't know who she is. The Higurashi has kept the heiress in hiding due to fear of Naraku getting to her, but it might be Higurashi K-"_

_ "Don't say her name." Inuyasha barked. _

_ 'Higurashi Kikyo.. I'm sorry, you're going to have to see me again. I —' _

His nose twitched and smelled a familiar scent. He quickly jumped down as a tiny boomerang flew above him. Inuyasha landed on his two feet and walked towards the person that threw it. It was his very young combat instructor.

"Keh, you're late Taijiya." he retorted. The mini boomerang flew back into it's owners feminine hands. She brushed her fringe to the side and her long brown hair was tied up into a long ponytail. She was in a business casual outfit that consisted of form fitting pants and a magenta blazer. The age difference between them wasn't much. _'Heh, so the prodigy of the Taijiya clan knows the heiress.'_

"Seemed like you were deep in thought. Also stop calling me by my last name already." She demanded.

"Fine, its none of your business, 'Sango'" he said her name mockingly as he crossed his arms. Inuyasha went to a near by bench and Sango followed him.

"Well, of course I am to be concerned on how one my best students are doing." she said playfully. Inuyasha let out a loud tch noise and his left ear was twitching in annoyance. Sango laughed and patted Inuyasha's back. "There, there. Are you nervous?"

"Tch, as if! I know it's Higurashi's best priestess." he bluffed.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sango looked closely at his face. "Oh! I know who you're thinking of..." She let out a short laugh and smiled at him.

"Whats with the laugh Taijiya?" He grunted and averted his eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten over your ex-girlfriend Inuyasha. Boy, you are a romantic after all." she taunted. Inuyasha flexed his claws and approached her closely.

"Cut the fucking crap, where is she?!" he demanded. Sango stood still grinning, she looked him in the eyes, not showing any signs of fear.

"So it is her you're thinking of!" she laughed.

Inuyasha growled and raised his hand to scare the answer out of her. His nosed twitched, smelling another familiar scent.

"HEY! Back off dog-boy!" Kagome shouted. Her voice rang through his ears and he backed off.

"This doesn't concern you girl!" he blurted out.

"Oh yes it does! How dare you treat women like that! First you creep on me and now you're ready to hit her?! You need to be taught a lesson!" She quickly grabbed Sango's arm and felt deep concern for her. "You alright? Did he hurt you?" Sango shook her head. Kagome then glared at Inuyasha with such hate in her eyes. Inuyasha approached her and cracked his knuckles.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and grumbled. _'This girl doesn't even resemble Kikyo at all! Loud mouth bitch.' _

Kagome let go of Sango's arm and took a step closer to Inuyasha. Sango took a step back from the two and watched as things unfold to her amusement.

"I said: You. Are. A. Creep. and need to be taught a lesson. Did your dog ears not catch that idiot?" Kagome jeered.

"No, because my nose hurts from breathing in your smelly scent all morning bitch! It's giving me a headache right now, you smell so damn bad." He started to pinch his nose to taunt her.

"Why you!" Kagome shook her fists down by her side, she was fuming with anger.

"Ah Kagome-chan, it's okay he's just like that... but he's really nice in the inside! Trust me, he's harmless." Sango interrupted with a wide grin on her face. Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion.

" .me...chan?" He questioned. "You know her?"

Sango busted out laughing and the hanyou was much confused. Kagome slowly took a step back and fear was written all over her body. Inuyasha noticed her feeling scared and closed his eyes to think. He mumbled inaudibly to himself, deep in thought, ears twitching. Sango had slowly stopped chuckling and wiped the little tears off her face. Inuyasha opened his eyes and crossed his arms. He stared at Kagome intensely which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Keh...whats your name." He said hesitantly. Kagome looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Ka-Kagome."

"I know that idiot! Tell me your full name." he demanded.

"Higurashi Kagome." she softly replied. Sango grabbed both Inuyasha and Kagome's hands and joined them together.

"Inuyasha, meet **THE **Higurashi's heiress, Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumiii: <strong>Ah, and so the heiress and guardian have properly met...sort of. Hm hm! So many things to explain... but until next time~ Hehe, please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. Thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
